Special Need Life
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Stacie has special needs kids and Beca is paralyzed from waist down by transverse myelitis.
1. Prologue 3

Prologue 3

Beca is lesbian with penis and testicles and have three girlfriends. The girlfriends named are Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale, and Stacie Conrad. Aubrey is intersex with penis and testicles. Beca can get Chloe and Stacie pregnant, and Aubrey has the same ability as Beca. Aubrey is teacher, Chloe is famous singer, Beca is famous music producer, and Stacie is high school teacher. Aubrey teaches 5th grade class. Stacie is 12th grade math teacher and Chloe sings lot of covers of songs. Beca is also in college to get music degree.

Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey are all married to each other and living in Los Angeles, California. Chloe and Stacie have 6 kids from Aubrey and Beca. Mitchell- Beale- Conrad- Posen's mansion have 100 bedroom, 99 bathroom, 5 dining room, game room, home theater, two stories garage, elevator, and 50 stairs. Beca is paralyzed from waist down by transverse myelitis. Beca was a Barden Bella at Barden University.

Beca, Stacie, Chloe, Aubrey meet at Barden University and Bella went to finales of show choir completion. Beca's dad gets Beca into college free for Barden University and gets her to activity fair. Aubrey got her teaching degree at Barden University. Stacie got her teaching degree at Barden University for 12th grade math. The kids named are 3 girls and 3 boys and Alexander, Alexandra, Andrea, Andrew, Jesse, Elizabeth that Chloe's kids. Stacie's kids are Aiden, Mason, Liam, Sophia, Ava, Isabella. Isabella has cerebral palsy and Liam has Asperger syndrome. Ava has Rett Syndrome and Aiden has ADHD. Sophia has Dyslexia and Mason has ADD.

 **The end of prologue 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect and owner of pitch perfect is Jason Moore.**


	2. Chapter one: concert of Chloe Beale

Chapter one: concert of Chloe Beale

Chloe's set list is Titanium, Let it go, Heart Attack, Neon Lights, Skyscraper, Really don't care. All Mitchell-Beale-Conrad- Posen family goes to Chloe's concert. Two wheelchairs for Beca and Isabella and have two spot for wheelchair. Fat Amy is Chloe's Manager. Chloe is pregnant again by Aubrey and Stacie is pregnant again by Beca. Chloe is pregnant with twins and Stacie is pregnant with twins.

Chloe says "I need to Concert Avenue to sound check microphone for the concert."

Beca says "I will take you Chloe to Concert Avenue and what time concert start."

Chloe says "7:30 pm the concert start and thank you for taking me."

Beca says "ok and what time you want rest of family come at."

Chloe says "6:30pm and have park both wheelchairs into building of concert and 7:00 into Avenue of concert."

Beca says "ok what you need after concert water, snack or dinner."

Chloe says "dinner, snack, water after the concert and left to avenue."

Chloe with Titanium: you shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud, not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town and haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stone may break my bones

I talking loud, not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

I am titanium

Stone-heart, machine gun

Firing at the one who run

Stone-heart love bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I am titanium

Chloe with Let it Go: Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountains tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them, don't them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, and don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand and here I stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance making everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get me at all up here in the cold thin air

I finally can breathe

I know I left a life behind but

I'm too relieved to grieve

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen

In the life I've chosen

You won't find me

The past in all behind me

Buried in the snow

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa

(Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na){4x}

Let it go yeah

Na, Na

Here I stand

Let it go, let it go, oh

Let it go

Chloe with heart attack: Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never has trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

Won't wash my hair, and then make 'em bounces like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you

Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't it show

So I'm puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you

Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm puttin' my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off and I run

And I burst into flames

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)

I think I'd have a heart attack

Oh I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Chloe with Neon Lights: Baby when they look at sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

We'll be burning up like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out,

Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby when they look at the sky

We'll be shooting starts just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby when they look at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Like neon lights

Like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, right now

Shining like stars 'we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby when they look at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby when they look at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon Lights

Neon Lights

Neon Lights

Like neon lights

Like neon lights

Shining like 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Like neon lights

Like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out

Chloe with skyscraper: skies crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like?

There's nothing left of me

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like skyscraper

Like skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better?

To watch me while I bleed

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, and run

I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, and run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh, oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Chloe with really don't care: you wanna play, you wanna stay, and you wanna have

It all you started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I shoulda known, may I shoulda know

That you would walk, you would walk out the door

Hey!

Said we were done, you met someone and

Rubbed it in my face cut to the punch,

She broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh, oh, oh I really don't care

Even if the star and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

Oh, oh, oh I really don't care

Oh, oh, oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing song about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street

I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you

And put one finger in the air

And make you understand, make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh, oh, oh I really don't care

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh, oh, oh I really don't care

Oh, oh, oh I really don't care

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy,

Ego intact look boy, why you so mad

Second gets in, but shoulda hit that

Hey demi you picked the wrong lover

Shoulda picked that one is cuter than other

I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh, oh, oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh, oh, oh I really don't care

Oh, oh, oh I really don't care

After Concert

The Mitchell-Beale-Conrad-Posen family went to dinner to get something to eat. Chloe ask the kids "How was the concert?" and Kids says "good as always when you have concert and hope you don't have tour."

 **The end of chapter one: concert of Chloe Beale**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect and owner of pitch perfect is Jason Moore. I do not own Titanium, let it go, heart attack, neon lights, skyscraper, really don't care. Demi Lovato owns heart attack, neon lights, and skyscraper, really don't care. Frozen and Disney own let it go. David Guetta ft. Sia owns Titanium.**


	3. Chapter two: Barden Bella Reunion

Chapter two: Barden Bella Reunion

Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie is in Barden, Georgia for Barden Bella Reunion. Stacie's parents have oldest kids and Beca has youngest going with them to Barden Bella Reunion. Beca's parents are having a fight, so the kids are with Stacie's parents. Isabella are going with them to Barden Bella reunion because she is youngest.

Beca singing: Puttin' up my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never has trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care, I can play 'em like a ken doll

Won't wash my hair, and then make 'em bounces like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and hear high heels, yes you

Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't it show

So I'm puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you

Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm puttin' my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off and I run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm puttin' up my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)

I think I'd have a heart attack

Oh I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Chloe singing: let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation and it look like I'm queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, and don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, here I stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance making everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get at all up here in the cold thin air

I finally can breathe

I know I left a life behind

But I'm too relieved to grieve

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand, and here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen

In the life I've chosen

You won't find me

The past is all behind me

Buried in the snow

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Turn my back and slam the door

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa

(Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na){4x}

Let it go yeah

Na, Na

Here I stand

Let it go, let it go, oh

Let it go

Aubrey is head of Bella reunion for Barden University and Isabella is will be dancing with Fat Amy. Beca's wheelchair is lightweight and Aubrey will grab out of the car. Aubrey Posen is very busy women with all girlfriends who are actually wives.

Isabella Posen-Mitchell-Conrad-Beale is long name for special needs student at La High School. Los Angeles, California's airport is busy and crowed. Isabella and old Barden Bella are in the hotel where the reunion is being held. Beca's wheelchair is not bulky and heavy and Isabella is sitting on Beca's lap for going to the reunion.

Beca to Fat Amy "I miss you and this little girl is Isabella."

Fat Amy to Beca "who biological mom of this little cutie?"

Beca to Fat Amy "Stacie is biological mom of this little cutie."

Fat Amy to Beca "ok."

 **The end of chapter two: Barden Bella Reunion**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect and Jason Moore is owner of pitch perfect. Let it go is owned by Frozen and Disney. Heart Attack is owned by Demi Lovato.**


	4. Chapter Three: Beca's Birthday

Chapter Three: Beca's Birthday

Beca is being with the kids while Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe are setting up Beca's birthday. Beca is singing Heart Attack by Demi Lovato and Chloe is singing Neon Light by Demi Lovato.

Beca: puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never has trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care, I can play 'em like a ken doll

Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounces like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you

Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't it show

So I'm puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you

Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm puttin' my defenses up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather to numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off and I run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow

But I cover up, won't let it show

So I'm puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)

I think I'd have a heart attack

Oh I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Chloe: baby when they look at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

We'll be burning up like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, right now

Shining like starts 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby when they look at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby when they look at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Like neon lights

Like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, right now

Shining like stars 'we're beautiful, we're beautiful, beautiful, right now

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting starts just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby when they look up at the sky

We'll be shooting stars just passing by

You'll be coming home with me tonight

And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Like neon lights

Like neon lights

Shining like 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Like neon lights

Like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out

Aubrey is singing Skyscraper and Stacie is singing ready don't care.

Aubrey: skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break every I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

Bu I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh oh

Go on try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Stacie: you wanna play, wanna stay, you wanna have

It all you started messing with my head until I hit

A wall maybe I shoulda known, may I

Shoulda know that

Beca had great time for her birthday and wants people know next is Aubrey's birthday. Aubrey is next month on the same day as Beca's and Chloe is last month on the same day as Beca and Aubrey. Stacie is month after next month on the same day as Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey. All the Kids birthday is different month and different date. Stacie loves picking the last kid meaning youngest.

 _ **The end of Chapter Three: Beca's birthday.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect except all of my own character. Jason Moore owns Pitch Perfect and Heart Attacks, Neon Light, Skyscraper, and Really Don't Care are owned by Demi Lovato.**_


End file.
